The Spark of Danger
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. Caradoc Dearborn and Emmeline Vance get sent out on Order business, and their mission reveals suprising things about them. CD/EV


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of JKR**

**All Characters are from the Order of the Phoenix - mostly from the original one. Except Amanda, who is from my other oneshot, **_**Recollections. **_

The Spark of Danger

The wizarding world was at war; the Order trying to do everything they could to make things better.

Trying to recruit more people, trying to find out what Voldemort was up to, tailing death eaters. They were doing all sorts to fight against the dark side, and the members of the Order were out risking themselves constantly on various missions.

Caradoc Dearborn and Emmeline Vance on were one such mission.

The plan had been simple enough - wait until Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange met at the Hogs Head, (as they had intelligence that they would) and then listen to their conversation and try to gain information about plans.

True, it wasn't a rather complex plan, but the Order was a new organisation and were still figuring things out.

Besides - Dumbledore hadn't exactly approved this plan. This was something that Caradoc, Emmeline, Benjy, Fabian and Gideon had agreed on. Benjy's wife-to-be, Amanda, wasn't too keen on the plan but had agreed on it because she refused to have Benjy doing something dangerous if she wasn't involved in it. Between the 6 of them, they would take it in turns to eavesdrop on the known death eaters.

They weren't sure that Dumbledore would approve the plan - because it was sloppy and not very well thought out.

It was 9pm.

Caradoc and Emmeline sat at a small table in the Hog's Head, each with a pint of butterbeer, their cloaks pulled up around their faces, in case the Lestranges recognised them. Luckily, with the Order only just in its beginnings, the members were unlikely to be recognised as of yet.

They weren't particularly close - they were very different. Caradoc was a chancer - a sort of cheeky lad who did things his own way, whilst Emmeline was sensible and reserved.

' So,' Caradoc - a 24 year old Auror - said, leaning over the table,' this is nice. We never spend any time together. '

Emmeline - not far out of Hogwarts, aged 20 - rolled her brown eyes,' We're here on business,' she reminded him.

He shrugged,' Alright - cool it, Vance. '

She shot him a glare and pointed towards the table next to them, where Rabastan and Rudolphus were sitting. Caradoc resolved to sit in silence and listen to the two men.

After a few minutes of their silence - whilst the Lestranges discussed nothing more than the well being of their mother, and Rudolphus' wife - Caradoc looked back at his companion.

' Any plans for the weekend? ' he asked.

She sighed,' Caradoc - we're here to do a job.'

'I was only trying to make small talk,' he protested, holding his palms up in surrender,' you know - make this a bit more interesting. '

' But we might miss something,' she told him, pulling her hood up a little, where it slipped.

' You know what your problem is? ' he asked with an infuriating grin,' you're too uptight. Why don't you relax a little? You might actually have a good time, Emmy.'

' A good time? Sitting in this dark little pub? ' she laughed.

He nodded,' Ah. A laugh - that's more like it. Come on Emmy - we're on a mission here - it's exciting. '

Once again, she rolled her eyes, and when she looked away from Caradoc, she saw that the Lestranges were standing up, ready to leave.

' Caradoc! ' she hissed, jerking her thumb in the direction of the brothers.

He nodded and after draining his drink, stood up, Emmeline following his lead.

' Should we follow them? ' she whispered,' what if they're going home? '

He gave her a dark look,' Yeah, but what if they're not? '

She pulled her cloak around her again and sniffed,' You're right. We've not been here 20 minutes - they can't be going home. '

' We'll soon find out.'

As the brothers left, the two order members waited only a moment before also leaving. The brothers walked down the street, heading for the deserted fields and lanes that started just past Zonkos.

As the wind whipped around them, Caradoc pulled out his wand carefully - keeping it at hand for safety - , and nudged Emmeline, urging her to mimic his action. Catching his gaze for a moment she did as indicated.

They weren't far behind the brothers. Rabastan suddenly whipped around, and the order members tried to look casual.

Moments later, he turned around again, and not long after, once more.

' D'you think he knows? ' Emmeline muttered,' he knows we're following him? '

It became apparent he did when not a minute later, the brothers turned around at the same time, and held their wands out.

' Alright,' Rudolphus said, eyes flashing darkly,' you're following us. We don't like it. Why are you following us? '

Caradoc raised his eyebrows, retaining his cool,' Sorry, there must be a misunderstanding. '

Rudolphus took a step forward - clearly he was the one in charge - the muscle behind things, even if his brother did seem more intelligent, his brother being the one to notice their being followed in the first place.

' Why are you following us? ' demanded Rudolphus, sticking his wand straight out.

Caradoc put an arm around Emmeline's waist,' I'm really sorry, mate, you've got this wrong. Me and my girlfriend were just going for a walk. '

Rabastan didn't look convinced,' Along these deserted streets - at this time? '

Caradoc gave them a rueful grin,' Well, her mam's visiting and to be frank with you, she's a right nosy old bat. '

Emmeline pretended to look annoyed.

Caradoc pulled her closer,' Just wanted some alone time.'

Rudolphus looked convinced and lowered his wand, whilst Rabastan laughed coldly. He threw his elder brother an incredulous look,' What - you really think they're an innocent young couple? I reckon they're spies - for Dumbledore or something. '

Emmeline laughed,' That's ridiculous.'

' Shut up! ' Rabastan said, shooting a curse at the ground just in front of her feet.

Caradoc sighed lazily,' Well. I didn't want it to have to come to this, but - '

He dropped his arm from Emmeline and they pulled out their wands at the same time - Caradoc shooting a leg locker curse at Rabastan, whilst Emmeline threw a stinging hex at his brother.

Rudolphus immediately freed his brother, and they retaliated by shooting curses at Emmeline and Caradoc, whih their pair tried to dance around.

It was now a fully fledged duel.

Flashed of red, purple and blue lit up the otherwise dark and deserted area, whilst cries cut through what had been a tranquil silence.

As Emmeline narrowly missed a flash of green - the first killing curse sent - , at the same time Cardoc dodged several sparks, they ended up back to back.

' Is this enough excitement for you? ' Emmeline asked, through gritted teeth.

He laughed his loud, hearty chuckle,' You _know _you're lovin' it,' he said, as she surrounded the pair of them in a shield charm.

' We should get going,' she said, as a curse bounced from the shield and sent Rudolphus flying.

' If you insist,' he agreed,' I'll do the honours. '

She grabbed his forearm and before she knew it, the strange feeling rose from her navel, and the familiar tugging pulled at her middle. Her head spun - when it stopped, and she opened her eyes, they were stood outside Benjy and Amanda's house.

Caradoc knocked on the door, and a voice from the other side called, ' Who is it? '

' Benjy? ' Emmeline called,' it us - me and Caradoc. '

' Prove it,' came the ready reply,' oh wait - what's the question again? ' The 6 friends met there often for the meetings and own secret plans, so all had the security questions down pat.

Emmeline rolled her eyes in the way that she had perfected - this ministry thing of checking who was there was stupid. Anyone could force the answer out of someone before impersonating them.

' Ok,' Benjy said,' Emmeline - first person you ever kissed? '

Emmeline had gone to Hogwarts with Benjy and Amanda - Benjy and Amamada were the only people who knew the answer to this question.

She sighed,' You. '

Caradoc looked at her in disbelief,' What? ' she demanded,' we were 13. He wasn't with Amanda, and there was a bit of firewhisky involved.'

Benjy, from the other side of the door, called,' And Caradoc - what nickname did you mother give you? '

Caradoc, after a quick glance at Emmeline, grew very red and replied,' Snugglepops.'

Emmeline only just stopped herself from bursting into peals of laughter, but luckily Benjy opened the door and ushered them in.

They went straight through to the living room, where the Prewett twins were sitting with Amanda. Amanda immediately stood,' Oh you're both alright - thank goodness. '

' Course we're alright,' Caradoc grinned,' it was a simple tailing job, right Emmy? '

Emmeline looked at him properly for the first time since they got back,' You're - you're bleeding,' she said. At Amanda's horrified look, she explained,' They found us following them - they're was a bit of a scuffle. We didn't find anything out. Sorry. '

' You're safe,' said Gideon,' that's the main thing. '

Fabian sighed,' We'd best be getting home, Gid,' he said.

The twins - who shared a flat - bade goodbye to the other four and took their leave.

' You might as well stay the night now, you know,' Amanda told the pair,' there's no sense in you both going home on your own - you can crash here. '

' You're too good to us, 'Mand,' Caradoc smiled.

' Nonesense,' Benjy said,' we insist that you both stay the night. Emmeline, you can have the spare room, and Caradoc mate - if you don't mind the sofa . . . '

' Not at all, thanks mate,' Caradoc nodded.

' Good,' Amanda said,' then I'll make us all a mug of coffee before we go to bed, shall I? '

She and her soon-to-be-husband disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Emmeline and Caradoc alone.

' Come here,' Emmeline said,' let's sort your face out, shall we? '

Caradoc sighed,' I'm fine. It's just a scratch. '

Emmeline shook herhead,' Don't be dense, Caradoc. It'll only take me a minute to clear up. '

Caradoc sighed and relented, sitting down on the sofa and leaning back against the pillows, resigned to let Emmeline do as she wanted, knowing there was no arguing with her sometimes.

Emmeline knelt on the sofa next to him and leaned over him, whipping out her wand.

As she put her wand to his cheek, her other hand rested on his shoulder, and she paused whilst trying to remember the spell which would clear away the dried blood, and the spell which would seal the cut.

He cleared his throat as she held her wand at his face, the tip of it pressing against his skin,' So,' he said,' we had a good time tonight, dont you think? '

She couldn't help but smile,' I guess we did. Despite the fight. '

He grinned,' That's what made it so exciting, Emmy. You can't deny it was a much better night than if we'd been sat in silence the whole time. '

' Well,' she said as she moved her wand down to his neck, where he'd got a trail of dried up blood,' I'll admit that there are certain things which made the night bearable. '

' Oh yeah? ' he asked, raising his eyebrows.

' Yeah,' she smiled, before clearing her throat nervously,' I didn't know you were such a quick thinker - all that girlfriend stuff you came out with. '

He shook his head,' You under-estimate me, you know. I'm an Auror; of course I'm quick on my feet. The Order wouldn't have me, if I wasn't.'

She shrugged,' I know, I just . . . you know. '

He laughed,' Very eloquent, Emmy. '

She gave no answer, and stuffed her wand back in her robes,' There,' she said,' done. ' But she didn't move from his side - she brought her hand up to his face, and touched his cheek gently with her fingertips, trailing her hand down the side of his face, and down his neck.

' What - what're you doing? ' he asked breathlessly.

She bit her lip, looking at him,' Just checking you're all fixed up. '

He grabbed her hand suddenly, and she looked at him with wide eyes. He smirked,' Just checking, are you? '

She said nothing.

' You know what I think? ' he asked,' _I _think you actually enjoyed yourself tonight - you loved the excitement, the rush of it - the spark of danger. The thrill of it. '

She shrugged,' It _was _pretty fun. '

' _And _I think you realised that there's more to me than you thought.'

Without another word passing between them, Emmeline leaned in and planted her lips on his. He kissed back with much enthusiasm, and they only broke apart when Benjy interrupted - he and Amanda standing in the doorway with drinks.

' Merlin,' he muttered,' how long were we in the kitchen? '


End file.
